memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:D7 class (2256)
Studio model discussions Evolved from D5? "This design had evolved from a classic design lineage dating back well into the 22nd century with the early D5 class battle cruisers. (ENT: "Judgment")" Isn't it more likely that it evolved from this design than the D5? - Mitchz95 03:23, February 28, 2012 (UTC) D7 in Discovery Episode 5 So uh, that ship they call a Klingon Class D7 Battle Cruiser in Discovery looks nothing like a D7 from any other series... Any thoughts about this and discussing 'continuity' of this series with other Star Treks? It's like they have totally screwed with everything Klingon, and only compound it with each episode...Baggins (talk) 08:53, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Still later in the episode they seem to call it a Bird of Prey....Baggins (talk) 09:47, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :It's not clear whether the Bird of Prey and the D7 are the same ship, though. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 10:00, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::General discussion of the episode should take place at the Discussion forum(click "Discuss" in the Memory Alpha taskbar). This page is for discussing article changes only. 31dot (talk) 10:03, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::: Uh, they are. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 10:58, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::If so, I greatly apologize for my error, but it didn't seem that way to me as the OP seems to be asking for general thoughts. 31dot (talk) 11:01, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::: And even, if so, it would certainly apply to the changes made to this article, because it would either need a massive overhaul or a new page altogether. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 11:05, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::We may need to wait and see if we learn any more about this ship but we could disambiguate them somehow(year, perhaps) and give them separate pages. 31dot (talk) 11:35, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Yes, exactly... I'm not a huge fan of 'merge' the facts of these Discovery related 'reimagined' bits that contradict the previous star trek series, as is, unless there is some reasonable in-universe explanation to begin with... Treating all these new Klingons as exactly the same as old Klingons when they are biologically very different than the old, culturally act different, and even their ships don't even match the designs of the old series but 'share the same names'... We don't even know if these Klingons share the exact same biology and lineage as the old Klingons. They might be reimagining the biology completely, and trying to merge the facts of this 'group' with facts we know from older series might be 'too premature'... So split pages, or even splitting sections of pages might be better idea. http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/episodes/dis1.htm#chooseyourpain Baggins (talk) 15:20, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Also I looked back over the episode based on what I could see, it seems that shots we see early on match later shots in the episode but from a 'distance'... so I think its intended to be the same ship... I wasn't able to get screen grab, but there is one over at Ex astris which I've linked to the review where picture can be found.Baggins (talk) 15:24, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :To be fair, various non-canon sources have stated that there are numerous variants of the D7 class, as shown here. The ship seen here could just be another variant. The Wikia Editor (talk) 00:59, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :: The computer identified the ship as a "D7 Battlecruiser" by its warps signature. Perhaps it merely uses the same type of Warp Core as a D7? Like how the shuttlecraft Chaffee has a "Danube-class" computer core? 04:27, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :::It's possible, although I'm currently only aware of how these ships use different types of computers and warp engines. Like I said, there are numerous variants established in non-canon sources. Many of these variants were distinguised with an additional uppercase letter (i.e. D7A, D7C, etc.). The Wikia Editor (talk) 20:55, October 17, 2017 (UTC)